Cygnus Knight Relationships
by BlueFreezeEnd
Summary: My first fanfic! Oz and Miihile had a crush on each other, and the Empress gave them a 1-day break form work. What will happen on this lovely day of love? One - shot. EDITED. R&R plz.


A/N: After a few reviews, I decided to edit it and make it a bit better. I added a bit more details, and corrected grammar mistakes. R&R plz!

Cygnus Knight Relationships

It was a clear day on the floating island of Ereve. The Tigurus commanded nothing to disturb the peace and quiet. And even more so, the Chief Knights got a break from serving the Empress. Eckhart, however, stayed at Ereve to keep guard, as he put it, "Enemies could use this chance to attack. I'm not gonna risk that. I will stay. Enjoy yourselves and be careful." As the 4 other Knights left, Mihile was the most unsettled. After all, he always wanted to meet Starling again, that teenage girl from the Silent Crusade. But the truth was Mihile always had a crush on Oz, Chief Knight of Fire, and a cute girl. After all, she had beautiful auburn hair, a cute laugh...Damn it, Mihile, He thought, stop your hormones and just enjoy this break. It could be the last he had. This was true; after all, the Empress was making them work their butts off to find who the hell made an illusion of her killing adventurers. It was insane and disrespectful to the Empress, and the Knights couldn't agree more. But the result of agreeing to help was to get more work! Sigh, Mihile just closed his for the ride to be over, so that he can finally relax, and maybe spend his time with Oz.

Meanwhile, Oz was looking at Mihile quite dreamily. Of course, who wouldn't? His azure eyes, his bright-yellow hair...It was alluring. When Mihile was fighting, he looked very handsome to the young magician. The way he used Soul Driver, the way he back off. Everything and she means EVERYTHING. Irena thinks the same way, and argues with Oz crazily about who get Mihile. Of course, Mihile never heard these arguments, as it quite embarrass himself and his reputation of being the "Ridiculously Overpowered Knight", which he's not so fond of, but Mihile doesn't really care, as it was a title. Anyways, when Oz saw that Mihile closed his eyes, she grinned evilly, as she thought of a good prank on Mihile. So, she tiptoed over, and put a spell to seal his arms from moving, and slowly lift his helmet.

When Mihile felt his helmet start to float, he tried moving his arms to stop, but Oz sealed them. He grinned, knowing that Oz did that to him many times, and the effect was amusing either way, when Mihile slips and nearly fall, but back on his balance, or when Oz gets tackled by Mihile, caught off-guard, and falls to the ground with Mihile, sighing and asking if she was going to free him. The most amusing time was when they caught Eckhart in the crossfire. So this time, Oz didn't bind his arms, but tied his legs instead, because it was getting dull, always using Seal. Mihile found a desperate solution. Not the best one, but a quick one. So he asked Eckhart to borrow the skill, Flash Jump. It worked, but as Eckhart was teaching him how to use it, Oz tried to shot an energy bolt at him. It missed, and hit Eckhart in the groin. He was down for the count and winded. He smiled, despite himself. It was quite funny. But since he was quite content with nit being disturbed, he started to say, "Oz, I'm not really in the mood-" when suddenly, Oz grabs his 2 arms, stilled sealed, and pushes him into the cabin of the ship. Mihile heard the door closing.

Oz was still was grinning evilly. After all, what better way to make him confess who he loves then to make him completely vulnerable. "Oz? What are you doing?" His voice had a hint of fear, but he still sounded like a proud Knight. She replied sweetly, "Oh, nothing too serious, don't you worry. I won't do anything...yet." Mihile was confused. She won't do something yet? Does that mean...his eyes widened at horror. She can't be serious, can she?

"S-so what do you really want, exactly?" Oz grinned. His voice shook completely now. "Alright, I want to know is...who you love." Mihile sighed in relief, but still had a fear. Why does Oz want to know that? "I'm not telling...But I do have a crush." He cursed himself for a fool. Just had to say he had a crush, huh? Now she knows that he does have a crush, and will use the info on him. Meanwhile, Oz's hopes went up tremendous. He loves someone, probably me! And that would be the best! Oz replied, keeping her voice calm. "Give me a name. Now, or I will set your robes on fire..." Mihile's eyes widened again. He was backed into a corner. No way out. Usually, he would find a way out of a bad situation. But this is Oz. She's unpredictable. After a few minutes of consideration, Mihile thought, Alright, this is it. Before he lost the courage, Mihile spoke his mind. "You want the name? Here's a clue: she's standing right in front of me, and asking questions that don't really fit me" Oz cried in joy. That could only mean her! He chose me! Oz thought. Mihile, the "Handsome General Knight" chose me! Oz smiled properly now. "Mihile. Look at me" Oz said as she cast the antispell to release his arms. "Look at me in the eye, please." Mihile did that, and suddenly, Oz kissed Mihile right on the lips. He kissed back, like he would, because she was the love of his life. Duh. Their arms intertwined. They hugged closely, and kissed passionately. When she broke the kiss, she cried happy tears into his robe, and Mihile patted her on the back. "I love you, Mihile." Mihile smiled, and replied softly,

"I love you, too."

When they finally arrived at Victoria Island, Mihile and Oz decided to announce their relationship official. Hawkeye was sobbing, saying that Mihile's so damn lucky, while Mihile comforted him, saying that someone out there loves you. Irena pouted so much, while Oz just gives her a toss of her auburn hair. Mihile and Oz also announced that their wedding was soon, and everyone was invited. Oz approved. She wanted to be with him so bad, she'll make sure he's hers forever. Everyone cheered, while Irena cheered half-heartily. "I'll be visiting Amoria with Oz to make the arrangements." Mihile said. "If need me, you can find me in Amoria." and quickly left

7 years later...

It's been 7 years since Mihile proposed and married to Oz. During the 7 years of marriage, he still was a Dawn Warrior Instructor, and so was Oz, remaining as the Blaze Wizard Instructor. Mihile and Oz also had 3 children, Joe, Shirley, and Lelouch. Joe was the kind of person who solves problems mostly with his arms, but sometimes his brain. Shirley was the oldest, and a girl who trains to be like her mother, a powerful Blaze Wizard, and has a secret love crush. Lelouch is the complete opposite of Joe. He uses his brain more than anybody. His specialty is chess. He uses weapons if necessary in battle. Mihile already advance Joe, as he was good and strong to start his training. Lelouch, however, took a bit longer to train in strategic battle before advancing into a Dawn Warrior. Shirley was a fast learner, and was already a well-trained Blaze Wizard already. Each of their personalities were quite similar to each other in different ways: Joe and Lelouch both like battle, Lelouch and Shirley was always very calm and smooth, and Joe and Shirley liked to be like their parents one day. So overall, their family was a peaceful one, where a lot of goals were made, ambition was created, and where life was peaceful. In the end, Mihile and Oz lived happy lives, and life worked out for them in the best way possible: In each other's arms.


End file.
